The Truth Is Out
by astrodragon25
Summary: Jake's dad finds out about Jake's secret about him being a dragon. How will he react to it? A response to Cat's Challenge
1. Chapter 1

**The Truth Is Out **

****

**Note: I do not own adjl and that this story is a response to a challenge set by EvilAngelOfDarkness. This is my story of how Jonathan finds out about Jake's secret-the hard way. **

**Chapter 1: The truth **

_Jonathan Long is just your normal father with a beautiful wife and two children, who you know as Jake and Haley Long. What he doesn't know of his family: that they are descendants of dragons with Jake being the American Dragon. I wonder what will happen if he finds out about the secret. Eventually, he found out, but not in the way everyone else expected it. Here is that story… _

"I am so tired of keeping it a secret from my dad. He should know about me." Jake said in total frustration. Mike was listening to Jake since he came to Mike for advice.

"What you want to do, you know, about your secret is fine with me." Mike said.

"Alright. See ya later." Jake sighed. "Hey, don't forget. We got a match next week, so be sure you are prepared." Mike added in as Jake left. _Damn, he didn't hear me. Oh well, time for Youtube. _

_Later on, at Jake's house… _

"Thank god for this basement. I can practice in peace. Dragon Up!!!" Jake yelled as he decided to do solo training. Unaware, he didn't realize that Mike came to see if he was training and he heard him in the basement. He opened the door to the basement so he could train with him-he liked doing that. They practiced kicks, throws, submissions, trick plays, etc. until they were wore out. "I'm taking a break Jake. You can still go." Mike said as he went upstairs. "Ok." Jake said as he continued his training. Mike came to get some water when Jake's dad came into the house. "Hey, Mike. How are things?" he said. "Can't complain, right?" Mike answered. "Where's Jake?" Jonathan asked. "In the basement, where he's-Mike said before stopping himself. "Where's he what?" he asked.

"Fuck…we gotta tell you something, something _important…_"Mike said as he walked Jonathan to the basement…


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: What I Really Am/Reaction **

****

"Jake, you down here?" Mike asked to the basement. "Yeah, what's up?" Jake asked. "I think it's time to tell him." Mike said in calmness. "Why?" "Uh…well…I might have let it…say…slip out-" "Say what?" Jake asked in anger. "Uh oh." Mike said to himself. "Excuse me for one second." Mike said in panic as he went down the stairs. After 5 minutes of intense arguing, Jake agreed to Mike's plan. "Dad, could you come here?" Jake asked as Jonathan walked down the stairs cautiously, just to find out that it wasn't his son down there, but a scaly, red dragon looking right at him. Jonathan stared at him for at least 2 minutes, before Mike got frustrated at yelled, "Dude, this is your son. He is a dragon. If you could get your mind turned on, I could tell you the whole story, and how I know about it. Okay?" "Alright, can I get a drink first?" he asked. "I'll get it. I don't want you freaking out, okay?" Mike said. "Okay." Jonathan stated. As Mike left, Jonathan finally broke the silence with "So…you're a dragon?" "Yes. We tried so hard to tell you, but we couldn't find the right time to do it." Jake told his dad about his powers, his training, the family being descendants of dragons, and even the wrestling matches being Dragonfire, from his first match, to the rivalry between him and Mike. After he said what he needed to say, Jake walked to the window. Jonathan put his hand on Jake's shoulder, showing the sign that he understood, and then, they hugged.

_One week later… _

"Come on Jake. We gotta go!!!" Mike yelled in the distance.

"Hold on. Later dad." Jake spoke as he left the room. "Be back be eleven, unless you got dragon things to do." His father exclaimed. "Ok. I'll let you know if any happens." Jake said in agreement. As he left, he had a calm look with a smile on his face: the truth is out, and I am happy for it.

**That is my response to Cat's Challenge. I hope you enjoy this story, but if not-"What can you do?" Later!!! **


End file.
